


Silence.

by Jade22Jade22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22
Summary: Ranboo questions himself And starts to overthink
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Silence.

Was it true?

Did I help dream with the disk?

Am I real?

I don't even know if it's dream that intrudes my thoughts. That voice that rang through the panic room every time.

It sounded so.... Realistic

But he told me it wasn't real.

Am I the bad guy..

Ranboo. The guy who betrayed everyone?

He started to stress

"No no no no."

"My freinds"

Scribbling down names he quickly wrote the names of 

Tommy  
Fundy?  
Niki?

He dropped the book.

He couldn't write anymore

Ranboo shook violently trying to catch his breath

His knees broke down below him causing him to plumet to the dark floor 

"Why, who are my freinds?"

"WHY"

"why am I like this.."

"I'm useless"

Pick a side'

You know you want to'

Your useless if you don't'

What am I saying'

You are useless'

Can't even remember your own freinds.'

Pathetic.'

Who else? Who else? Techno? No you barely know him.  
Tubbo? No to him your a traitor.  
Dream? 

Yes! 

Dreams my freind!

No'

He's just using you'

Don't get your hopes up'

His breathing slowed.

The voice,

Silent.

"Finally" 

"Silence"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short! Hopefully you liked it though! :) Make sure to have something to eat and drink and remember you are real.


End file.
